Bölümlerin listesi2
Summary Shorts Main article: Shorts The Spirit of Christmas: Jesus vs. Frosty |date1=December, 1992 |code1=- |no1=- |description1=In South Park's earliest precursor, the boys' snowman comes to life and wreaks havoc, before being defeated by the baby Jesus. |filename2=Jesusvsanta.gif|125px |title2=The Spirit of Christmas#Jesus vs. Santa The Spirit of Christmas: Jesus vs. Santa |date2=December, 1995 |code2=- |no2=- |description2=Jesus Christ descends from heaven and battles with Santa Claus over the true meaning of Christmas. |filename3=CableACEAwards1997.png|125px |title3=Cable ACE Awards 1997 |date3=November 14, 1997 |code3=- |no3=- |description3=The boys host the 1997 Cable ACE awards. |filename4=Jayleno.JPG|125px |title4=Jay Leno Short |date4=November 20, 1997 |code4=- |no4=- |description4=Jay Leno visits the Boys' class to teach them the meaning of Thanksgiving. |filename5=Newyear.JPG|125px |title5=1998 New Year's Countdown |date5=January 1, 1998 |code5=- |no5=- |description5=The boys, Jesus, Ike, and others count down to 1998. |filename6=1999Countdown01.jpg|125px |title6=1999 New Year's Countdown |date6=January 1, 1999 |code6=- |no6=- |description6= Mr. Mackey counts down to 1999. |filename7=Montypython.JPG|125px |title7=Dead Friend Sketch |date7=October 5, 1999 |code7=- |no7=- |description7=An homage to Monty Python's famous "Dead Parrot Sketch" featured on Python Night – 30 Years of Python, in celebration of the British comedy group's 30th anniversary. |filename8=Gladiator.JPG|125px |title8= The Gauntlet |date8=June 3, 2000 |code8=- |no8=- |description8=A sketch for the MTV Movie Awards 2000. |filename9=Bakin Bacon w Macon 1.png|125px |title9=Bakin' Bacon with Macon |date9=June 3, 2003 |code9=- |no9=- |description9=A parody cooking show, used as pre-episode bumpers on the Season 2 DVD set, featuring Matt Stone and Trey Parker. |filename10=The Aristocrats 2005.png|125px |title10=The Aristocrats Sketch |date10=August 12, 2005 |code10=- |no10=- |description10=South Park's take on The Aristocrats joke, featured in the 2005 documentary film The Aristocrats. |filename11=Lil Rush.jpg|125px |title11=Lil' Rush |date11=June 13, 2007 |code11=- |no11=- |description11=Created by Matt Stone and Trey Parker for the Canadian rock band Rush, "Lil' Rush" was featured as the opening to the song "Tom Sawyer" on the band's Snakes and Arrows Tour in 2007. |filename12=Real Life South Park.png|125px |title12=The Real South Park |date12=April 1, 2010 |code12=- |no12=- |description12=A sketch featured on Comedy Central Amsterdam, featuring a live-action adaptation of a typical day in the lives of the boys. |season=Shorts }} Seasons Season 1: 1997-1998 Main article: Season One Starvin' Marvin |date8=November 19, 1997 |code8=109 |no8=8 |description8=The boys befriend a boy from Ethiopia sent to them accidentally by Sally Struthers; mutant turkeys attack the town. |filename9=Hankey_flush.gif |title9=Mr. Hankey, the Christmas Poo |date9=December 17, 1997 |code9=110 |no9=9 |description9=Kyle tries to show everyone "Mr. Hankey", but no one believes him; the townspeople remove potentially "offensive" symbols from holiday displays. |filename10=Southpark_ep108_2.jpg |title10=Damien (episode) Damien |date10=February 4, 1998 |code10=108 |no10=10 |description10=The son of the devil named Damien becomes a new 3rd grade student; Satan battles Jesus; Cartman's birthday party is ruined. |filename11=111 wendy msellen.gif |title11=Tom's Rhinoplasty |date11=February 11, 1998 |code11=111 |no11=11 |description11=Mr. Garrison gets a nose job; the boys (including Stan) compete for the attention of their substitute teacher; Wendy doesn't want Stan to be attracted to another woman. Especially an old teacher. |filename12=MechaStreisand03.gif |title12=Mecha-Streisand |date12=February 18, 1998 |code12=112 |no12=12 |description12=The boys find an artifact which Barbra Streisand uses to transform herself into a giant monster and wreck the town; a team of assorted celebrities show up to battle her. |filename13=CartmansMomisaDirtySlut08.gif |title13=Cartman's Mom is a Dirty Slut |date13=February 25, 1998 |code13=113 |no13=13 |description13=Cartman tries to find out who his father is; Stan and Kyle submit a tape to "America's Stupidest Home Videos". |season=Season One }} Season 2: 1998-1999 Main article: Season Two Season 3: 1999-2000 Main article: Season Three Season 4: 2000 Main article: Season Four Pip |date14=November 29, 2000 |code14=405 |no14=62 |description14=A retelling of Charles Dickens' "Great Expectations" starring Pip, with Malcolm McDowell narrating. |filename15=415 fat talk.gif |title15=Fat Camp |date15=December 6, 2000 |code15=415 |no15=63 |description15=Cartman is sent to a weight loss camp; Kenny is paid to do numerous stunts. |filename16=WackyMolestationAdventure03.gif |title16=The Wacky Molestation Adventure |date16=December 13, 2000 |code16=416 |no16=64 |description16=The boys, angry at their parents, send them to jail after saying they were "molestered", leaving the town to the children. |filename17=VeryCrappyChristmas08.gif |title17=A Very Crappy Christmas |date17=December 20, 2000 |code17=417 |no17=65 |description17=Kyle is upset over the fact that Mr. Hankey is too busy with his family to spread holiday cheer. |season=Season Four }} Season 5: 2001 Main article: Season Five Season 6: 2002 Main article: Season Six Season 7: 2003 Main article: Season Seven Season 8: 2004 Main article: Season Eight Season 9: 2005 Main article: Season Nine Season 10: 2006 Main article: Season Ten Season 11: 2007 Main article: Season Eleven Imaginationland Episode I |date10=October 17, 2007 |code10=1110 |no10=163 |description10=Kyle regrets making a bet with Cartman, and the boys enter a mysterious land full of imaginary creatures. |filename11=1111cartman.jpg |title11=Imaginationland, Episode II |date11=October 24, 2007 |code11=1111 |no11=164 |description11=Cartman is determined to find Kyle while Butters remains trapped in Imaginationland as the evil creatures break through the barrier... |filename12=ImaginationlandPartIII04.jpg |title12=Imaginationland, Episode III |date12=October 31, 2007 |code12=1112 |no12=165 |description12=Stan and Butters prepare for the battle of their lives, while Cartman takes his case to the Supreme Court. |filename13=GuitarQueero15.jpg |title13=Guitar Queer-o |date13=November 7, 2007 |code13=1113 |no13=166 |description13=Stan and Kyle become hooked on guitar hero, but Stan's superior skill threatens his and Kyle's friendship. |filename14=TheList13.jpg |title14=The List |date14=November 14, 2007 |code14=1114 |no14=167 |description14=The boys try to obtain the list that the girls have made rating how attractive the boys are. |season=Season Eleven }} Season 12: 2008 Main article: Season Twelve Season 13: 2009 Main article: Season Thirteen Season 14: 2010 Main article: Season Fourteen Season 15: 2011 Main Article: Season Fifteen Season 16: 2012 Main Article: Season Sixteen Season 17: 2013 Main Article: Season Seventeen Announced on July 27, 2011. Season 18: 2014 Main Article: Season Eighteen Announced on November 16, 2011. Season 19: 2015 Main Article: Season Nineteen Announced on November 16, 2011. Season 20: 2016 Main Article: Season Twenty